La cola del diablo
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Alguien posee una extraña caja y la deja por allí en el colegio donde Sonic y cia. van. La encuentran y Sombra se la lleva... ¿qué contendrá la caja? ¡Averiguénlo y dejen rewievs, por favor!
1. Chapter 1

La cola del diablo.

Vienvenidos a otra historia de terror con Sonic y sus amigos donde cosas extrañas suceden en donde sea que él esté. Si me lo preguntan es bastante extraño que las cosas más extrañas le pasen a él. Aquí viene el terror……….. ¡y la risa!  
Esta historia es clasificada para mayores de 15 años.

Era un día como cualquiera en el que Sonic en vez de pelear contra robots del Doctor Huevo estaba sentado en una banca escribiendo en una hoja que en los bordes tenía flores rosas.  
Este erizo estaba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela. Un erizo negro pasaba por ahí con el mismo uniforme pero se arremangó la camisa y tenía en el cuello un collar de cadena dorada.  
- ¿Qué onda Sonic?  
Sonic escondió la hoja.  
- Nada, solo esperando a que suene el maldito timbre.  
- ¿Qué traes ahí?- dijo moviendo la cabeza.  
- Nada.  
- Vamos, estabas escribiendo algo.  
- No, no es de tu incumbencia.  
- No seas malo.  
Y se pusieron a pelear como siempre, por un estúpido papel.

Fuera de la escuela un hombre con capucha y sombrero que no se puede ver a este sujeto, tenía en sus manos una caja con candado pequeño y caminaba cerca de la escuela.  
-Estuve años prisionero de esto.- dijo el hombre misterioso.- Por fin me desharé de él y para siempre ¡iá!- tiró la caja bien alto cayendo sobre la escuela en alguna dirección.   
- Sería fatal que esa caja cayera sobre las manos de un estudiante con poca inteligencia.- dijo Sonriendo malignamente.  
De pronto un auto lo atropelló.  
Una eriza con apariencia de maestra bajó del auto enojada, acomodó sus gafas.  
- ¿¡Qué le pasa idiota? ¿No ve que es un estacionamiento para profesores?  
El tipo se levantaba adolorido acomodándose la espalda.  
- Si es un vagabundo ¡le juro que le patearé el trasero!  
- Usted no sabe que clase de peligro asecha en la escuela.- dijo con voz misteriosa y moviendo sus dedos misteriosamente.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¡Que hay peligro en su escuela!- puso su voz misteriosa de nuevo.- Trate de no acercarse a ninguna caja.  
- ¡¿Es usted acaso un viejo loco!- dijo despeinándose de la locura.  
- Escuche señorita….- leyó en el espacio de estacionamiento.- Price, pero me tendrá que hacer un favor.  
- Si es para que usted se valla lo haré con gusto.  
- Si, necesito ir muy lejos así que… ¡tomaré su auto!   
- ¡A no! ¡¡Mi Orion no!- dijo cubriéndolo con la manos al auto.  
El hombre se acercaba sonriente y moviendo los dedos.  
- Jejejejeje.  
La profesora sacó el extintor del auto y se lo tiró.  
- ¡Ay!- no lo detuvo.  
Sacó un tuvo de acero.  
- ¡Auch!- no funcionó.  
Sacó del auto pimienta y se l tiró a los ojos.  
- ¡Aaah! Bueno ya me rindo.-dijo tapándose los ojos.  
La profesora Price sacó guantes de box y le empezó a golpear y a noquearlo.  
- Dije que… ¡uh! Me rindo… ¡Ay! ¡ou! ¡ah!  
Le dio un último golpe y lo tiró al suelo.  
Este se levantó gimiendo y cuando vio lo que tenía la profesora en sus manos…  
- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaah!   
S fue corriendo y ésta parada le disparaba con la ametralladora.

Volviendo al colegio.  
Un nerd les mostraba a sus amigos nerds la caja que encontró.  
- La encontré afuera entre unos arbustos.  
- Uuuuuuh.- decían ellos.   
Sombra caminaba con Sonic cerca de ellos y espiaba cerca de los casilleros que decía el nerd Chef.  
- Esta caja está cubierta con un candado a prueba de niños, sería fatal que esta caja cayera sobre las manos de un esudiante con poca inteligencia… cosa que yo no soy.  
- Oye Chef.- dijo Sombra.- ¿Qué onda amigo?  
Este Chef lo miraba mal.  
- Miren quién llegó, don no estudio y me divierto las 24 horas.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
- Bueno Chef ya me conoces.- dijo haciéndose el muy.  
- Para ver si es cierto uno pregunta ¿estudiaste para el examen de hoy?  
- Claro, hasta fui a la casa de una amiga a sacarme las dudas, y estuve ahí toda la noche.  
- No creo que hallas estudiado hasta obscurecer.   
- Si claro, "estudiar"- dijo moviendo los dedos y él y Sonic se pusieron a reír.  
- Como sea, te oí hablar de una cajita mágica.  
- Nada de magia erizo, y no la cambiaría por nada yo la encontré.  
- Ni siquiera por unas pastillitas.- dijo sacando un paquete.- Son tus favoritas ¿no Chef?  
- Sii, pero… no funcionará.  
- Como quieras.- se iba con Sonic.- Pero quién sabe que broma pesada hay allí adentro.  
Se fue………. Ya su máxima velocidad pasó frente a Chef.  
- Chef, no me digas que te sacó la caja.- dijo su amiga nerd.  
- Eso me temo Coni, pero yo le saqué algo a él.- dijo levantado la caja de pastillitas.- Solo hay que precisar y calcular su velocidad amigos.   
Chef sacó las pastillas y comió una…….. La escupió.  
- ¡Puaj! ¡son pastillitas para los mosquitos!  
- Eso fue genial Sombra.- dijo Sonic.  
- Si, aunque no me decidía si ponerle pastillas para los mosquitos o bolitas de naftalina. Jajajajaja.  
Una chica rosa paseaba con sus amigas por el mismo pasillo.  
- Hola Amy.- dijo Sonic.  
- Hola Sonic.- dijo ella y siguió caminando.  
- No entiendo por qué no quiere hablarme.- dijo el azul.- Sombra, lo que estaba escribiendo en el papel era una poema para Amy.  
- Que bueno que no lo leí.  
- Eres mi amigo ¿correcto?  
- Correcto.  
- Y los amigos atienden los problemas de sus amigos.  
- Correcto.  
- Entonces como papel de amigo debes escucharme sin importar que tan cursi sea mi problema ¿correcto?  
- Si.  
- Escucha lo que escribí. "Amy desde el primer día en que te vi sentí una música que llegaba hasta el fondo de mi corazón. Tu cabello es tan perfectamente parejo como tu encantadora sonrisa. Cuando veo el cielo te veo a ti, cuando huelo las flores es tu predecible color rosa primavera que aparece en tus mejillas. Se que no m prestas atención en mis intentos de alagarte porque cada vez que me alejo de ti lo hago para impresionarte." ¿Qué tal?  
- ……… Como no se de poemas y ni idea lo que es un poema pero como amigo te digo… que nose como…. Me llegó al corazón.  
- Ho, gracias Sombra.- lo abrazó.  
- De nada, ahora deja de abrazarme o creerán que soy gay.  
- Si, ven vamos a clase como siempre tarde.  
De verdad llegaron tarde, su amiga Sally les hacía señas de que los iban a matar.  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya otra vez tarde.- dijo su profesora Price.  
Sombra se acercó a ella.   
- Cielos lo lamento mucho, señorita Price, parece que el tiempo vuela cuando uno repasa para su examen de sociales.  
- ¿Cuál examen Sociales?  
- No espere no es eso.- dijo moviendo la cabeza para ver de tras de ella que Sally tenía un cartel con lo que debía decir.  
- Soo…cioo….eeeeh. ¡escribe mejor ese cartel!  
- ¿Qué?  
La profesora se dio vuelta y Sally escondió el cartel.  
- ¿Qué decía señor Sombra?  
- Que hoy… cociné un pastel….  
- Vuelva a su asiento.  
- ¿No hay alguna manera de arreglarlo? ¿Quizás por la tarde en su casa?- dijo sonriendo.  
- No esta vez, siéntese ya.  
Sombra se fue refunfuñando a su asiento que estaba al lado de Sally.  
- ¿Por qué haces siempre lo mismo?  
- Porque ya soy grande, Sally.  
- No eso idiota, llegar tarde.  
- Pero esta vez valió la pena.- dijo por lo bajo.- Le saqué esta caja a un nerd.  
- Oye, quizás si la abres puedas tener un "deseo nerd"  
- No era de él.  
- ¿Qué tal un deseo?  
- Si, ¿Sonic si abrieras esta caja y te concedería un deseo qué pedirías?  
- Bueno primero debes saber que si deseas algo para ti como un cerdo egoísta…  
- ¿Me estás diciendo cerdo egoísta?- dijo Sombra enojado.  
- No, no a ti.  
- Porque podría golpearte lo sabes ¿no?   
- Si, si, si.  
- Mejor díselo a Sally.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué soy un cerdo egoísta?- dijo Sally enojada.   
- No, del deseo.- dijo Sombra.  
- ¿Cuál deseo?- preguntó Sally.  
- El de la caja, tonta.- dijo Sonic.  
- Ah, si. ¿Cómo decías Sonic?  
- Que si van a pedir un deseo no debe ser para uno mismo porque se te regresa por triplicado.  
- Oooh.- dijo Sally.  
- Entonces…- dijo Sombra.- Mí deseo sería que todas las noches saliera de bajo de mi cama una chica bien sexy.  
- Eso es para ti, se te regresará por triplicado.- dijo Sally.  
- Exacto querida ardilla amiga, si viene por triplicado serán más chicas hermosas para mí.   
- No, vendrán chicas feas.- dijo Sonic.  
- Ups verdad…- dijo Sombra.- Carajo, bueno tú que pedirías Sally.  
- Mi deseo sería hacer hermosa a Jardi Lij.- era su compañera de grado.  
- Uj.- dijo Sombra mirándola.- Esa chica no me da ganas.  
- Cuando tenía 6 años le decíamos trasero desinflado.- dijo Sonic riendo.  
- O dientes de burro.- dijo Sombra.  
- Si o…  
Así siguieron toda la clase y se entretuvieron tanto de eso que no hicieron el examen.  
Era recreo y los tres amigos salían.  
- Cielos, puedo haber escrito algo.- dijo Sonic lamentándose.  
- A mi me da igual.- dijo Sombra.  
- Chicos, siempre es importante estudiar.- dijo Sally.- Creo que le desagradas a la profesora Price, Sombra.  
- ¿Por qué, demoños  
- Te dio dos hojas de prueba, jajaja.  
- No, una hoja tenía la dirección de su casa y a la hora que debo ir, jajaja.- la burló.  
- Bueno hablábamos de la caja.- dijo la ardilla enojada.- Como dije, belleza para Jardi Lij para poder salir con ella.  
- Oye ardilla ¿eres lesb….?- dijo Sombra.  
- No.- dijo alterada.  
- Porque no quiero tener amigas lesb.…s.  
- Bueno, ya no me digas así. Hey, Necesito que me lleves a mi casa mañana, mis padres se van a Miami.  
- ¿Qué harán allá?- preguntó Sonic.  
- Irán por la herencia de mi abuela.  
- Chispas, lo ciento Sally.  
- No, nunca nos agradó van a Miami para quitarles el dinero a los que les heredaron algo. Porque a nosotros no nos darán nada.  
- ¿Saben qué? Me llevaré la caja a mi casa a averiguar lo que es.  
Terminaron las clases y todos se iban por las puertas y por las ventanas desesperadamente.  
El hombre misterioso con capucha buscaba a qué manos les había tocado la caja con candado.  
Pasaban tres erizos y una osa que eran amigos y se toparon con él.  
- Disculpen niños ¿alguno de ustedes vio una caja con candado, así de pequeña?- dijo moviendo los dedos misteriosamente.  
- Mi mamá y mis profesores me dijeron que no hablara con un desquiciado que rodeaba la escuela.- dijo el erizo violeta con el seño fruncido.  
- Quizás algún compañero la tenga.- seguía hablando el señor.  
- ¡Maldito loco aléjese de nosotros!- dijo el erizo marrón enojado.  
- Bueno… ¿qué tal si les regalo un dulce?- dijo sacando una paleta de su bolsillo y moviéndola.   
- No aceptamos cosas de extraños.- dijo la osa Gimenes enojada.  
- Vamos, es de piña.- dijo moviendo sus dedos misteriosamente.  
- Ya me cansaste.- dijo el erizo violeta.  
Los tres abrieron sus mochilas y sacaron armas diferentes.  
- ¿¿¿Qué clase de escuela es esta?- dijo este hombre asustado.  
- ¡Come plomo!- dijo la osa Gimenes.  
Le dispararon hasta que se fue. 

Sombra ya había llegado a su casa y fue a su cuarto y jugaba con la cajita, se acostó en su cama.  
- Bueno, tratemos de descifrar esto.  
Trató de abrirla con todo, pico de loro, llaves de la casa, clavos, romperlo con una lata de maíz enlatado, con los dientes, asta que chasqueó los dedos como una idea que se le vino a la cabeza.  
Dejó la caja sobre la cama y corrió bajando las escaleras, fue hacia el comedor y ahí había una anciana en una silla mirando la televisión, tenía cara de mal humor.  
- Abuela ¿me prestas tu pierna de plomo?  
- Seguro que la ensuciarás, muchacho.- dijo escupiendo.  
- No abuela, te prometo que la traeré sana y salva.  
- No ocurrirá lo que pasó hace 10 años ¿verdad?

FLASH/BACK.   
El pequeño Sombra estaba vestido de vaquerito y usaba la pierna de plomo de su abuela como corcel.  
- ¡Arre caballito! ¡Arre, arre! ¡Jajajajaja!  
- ¡Vuelve con mi pierna, muchacho!  
Su abuela lo perseguía por toda la casa escupiendo y como no tenía la pierna puso como sustituto un jarrón.  
- ¡Vuelve aquí Sombra!   
- ¡No puedo abuela! ¡Debo salvar al comisario de las garras del villano Ojo tuerto!  
- ¡Yo te dejaré tuerto si no me das mi pierna!... ah, ah, ¡aaaaaaayyyyyy!  
Se escuchó un sonido de roto.  
- ¿Mamá?- dijo la mamá de Sombra.- ¿Rompiste el jarrón?

FIN DEL FLASH/BACK.  
- ¿Entendiste muchachito?- dijo poniéndole el bastón en la cara.  
- ¡Abuela ya no tengo 5 años! Por favor.  
- …. Estábien,- se sacó la pierna haciendo un ruido gracioso.- Pero cuando vuelvas masajearás mis callos.  
- Uuuuuuu.- decía Sombra temblando de asco.   
Llegó a su habitación con la pierna, la sostuvo con las manos hacia arriba y le dio un golpazo al candado.  
¿Y qué creen?... no se abrió………. Mentira si se abrió.

¿Qué maravillas tendrá dentro? Si quieren saberlo manden un revew  
Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

La cola del diablo 2.

Si, aunque no lo crean Sally la ardillita linda es amiga de Sonic y Sombra.

Al romperse el candado el erizo lo sacó y abrió la cajita lentamente…………….. Espió con un ojo y de susto salió un humo violeta que rebotó por toda el cuarto.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso?- se cubría en su cama.

La cosa esa rebotaba sin parar y Sombra tenía que hacer algo.

- ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Si! ¡¡Tengo poca paciencia!

El humo fue directo hacia Sombra y lo tiró al otro lado de la cama.

- Quieres pelear ¿eh? ¡Quieres pelear ¿eh!

La cosa estaba a un metro e hizo una seña positiva.

- ¡Entonces ven con papi!

Empezaron a pelear como 100 lucha.

Sombra volvió al piso y la cosa lo esperaba y se acercó a él lentamente.

El erizo no sabía que tomar para alejarlo, tomó un calcetín y solo él se espantó… tomó algo bajo su cama y el humo violeta estaba muy cerca.

-¡Vete demonio!- le mostró un crucifijo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!- el humo se espantó y fue de regreso hacia la caja pero antes de entrar le hizo fack you a Sombra.

- ¡Yo te gano humito apestoso!- dijo haciendo fack you con las dos manos.

Se metió finalmente dentro de la caja.

- ¡Para que aprendas quién manda!

- ¡Sombraaa! ¡Si ya terminaste con mi pierna, mueve tu trasero y ven a sacarme los cayos!

- ¡Si abuela!- dijo sin ganas.

Al rato le estaba sacando los cayos a su abuela con un tenedor este trataba de no vomitar.

Al otro rato luego de sacar cayos fue a dormir, tranquilo en su alcoba con su ventana abierta. Esta medio destapado porque la mayoría de los hombres cuando duermen se revuelcan bruto.

En fin, éste dormía sin preocupación, hasta que pasó algo inusual. La caja se abrió y el humo violeta salió lentamente…… observó a Sombra dormido con la boca abierta…

- Jajaja.

Se preparó tomando impulso y se metió en la boca de Sombra.

- ¡Cof, cof, cof, cof!- se despertó con una mano en su cuello y luego esa cosa atragantada bajó por tráquea y sintió algo caliente en su ser pero al rato se hacía agradable.

Luego le volvía a doler, se levantó y se miró en su espejo.

Primero le dolía la espina dorsal en ella le salían como púas dobladas pero con filo.

- ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¡Aaaaah!

Al final donde termina la espina dorsal su cola se hizo más larga y enflechada.

Luego le dolía la cabeza, la sostenía con sus temblorosas manos y de ahí salieron dos cuernos rojos.

Serró sus ojos fuertemente, creía que se les iban a salir. Solo cambiaron a un amarillo ámbar y sus irises eran como de gato y por último sus dientes todos eran colmillos. Como si fuera otro Sombra éste sonreía mirándose al espejo sus puntiagudos dientes.

- Mañana será un gran día, jejeje.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Sally caminaba con Sonic por el pasillo de la escuela.

La ardilla vio a Sombra caminado hacia ellos.

- Mira ahí está Sombra.- le dijo a Sonic.

Sombra a medida que pasaba le tiraba los libros a una chica, le daba puntapiés a alguien que se agachaba para recoger un lápiz y les hacía trabas.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa!- gritó un muchacho en el piso.

- Creo que desperté con el pie izquierdo y te di una patada con él.- dijo Sombra.

- ¡Vete al diablo!

- Jajaja, que gracioso es que me digan eso.

Sombra se sentía raro de nuevo, volvía ser el de antes.

-¿Sombra qué les hiciste?- dijo Sally sin creer lo que veía.

- ¿Qué?

Sombra se dio vuelta y mucha gente lo miraba mal recogiendo sus útiles.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿quién lo hizo?

Sus amigos lo miraban con el seño fruncido, luego se fueron.

- Oigan esperen.- los seguía Sombra. -¿Por qué me hacen esto?

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste?- dijo Sonic.

- No.

- Va en serio Sombra.

- No, se los juro, ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberme levantado esta mañana.

- Por fin pasó amigo.- dijo Sally.- Te volviste loco.

Sombra volvió a cambia sus ojos rojos por ámbar, volvieron sus cuernos y sus púas.

- ¿A quién le dices loco?

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Querida amiga ardilla, jamás me sentí mejor.

- ¿Te salieron cuernos de la cabeza?- le preguntó Sonic señalándolos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría tener algo en la cabeza también?

Sonrió malignamente entre dientes puntiagudos, extendió su mano y levantó a Sonic por el aire.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

- Sombra bájalo.- decía Sally.

- Jajajaja.

Él caminaba y a Sonic se llevaba.

- ¡Quiero bajar!

- ¿Qué te gustaría en tu cabeza, Soniquito? ¿Una pared?

Lo golpeó contra una pared.

- ¡Basta! ¡¿No vez que lo haces sufrir?- gritó la ardilla sufriendo y a los pocos segundos sacó palomitas de maíz y miró el espectáculo.

- ¿O te gustaría la otra pared?- lo chocó contra la otra.

- ¿¡Tienes basura en la cabeza!- le dijo Sonic.

- ¡Basura! ¡Claro ¿por qué no? buena idea!

Dio vuelta a Sonic cabeza bajo y salía de su ropa dinero, un bate de baseball, una bola de bolos y otras cosas…

Lo tiró asó como estaba en el cesto de basura. Sonic pataleaba.

Sombra miró s Sally y ella dio un paso atrás asustada.

- ¿Que me vas a hacer?

- Querida amiga ardilla, yo no lastimo a las mujeres… a menos que me traicionen o me nieguen una cita.

- ¿Tú la negarías?

- ¡No, no, no, no, no!

- Así me gusta.

- ¿Tú eres el diablo?

- Intimidad ¿eh?

- ¿Pero sigues siendo el Sombra que siempre conocí?

- ……. Ay, no te pongas sentimental… para eso está el cielo.

- Sombra promete que no harás más cosas feas, hasta entendamos lo que te pasa.

- ……………. OK……… Pero si los neos satánicos me ven haciendo paz se fastidiarán.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- ¿Puede alguien sacarme de aquí?- dijo Sonic parado con el cesto de basura tapando la mitad de su cuerpo.

Los dos lo miraron y volvieron a lo suyo.

- Bueno, el diablo no ha poseído todo mi cuerpo así que… estabien, no aré más maldades.- dijo cruzando los dedos.

- Bien, vamos a clases.

- Debo hacer algo antes.

- Sombra tenemos clases.

- El diablo no necesita la escuela.

La ardilla quedó sola entre los pasillos, a excepción de Sonic pero no le daba apunte.

Sola, pero dispuesta a saber lo que le pasa a su amigo satánico.

- Lo aré, resolveré este misterio. Vamos Sonic.

Se iba y él se chocaba con as paredes.

- ¿Sally?... ¿puedes ayudarme?... ¿¡Oyeee?

Fue corriendo hasta encontrar el camino a su aula.

El director de la escuela caminaba por ahí con un celular y hablaba.

- Si, seguro… le digo que es una buena idea… se lo repito la escuela es el mejor lugar para esconder mariguana… Comprobado, tres de cada diez alumnos lo descubren. Pero he hecho un plan que evitará que llegue a ella.

Pegaba un póster que decía, martes día de flan gratis en la cafetería de la escuela. No en el sótano en la cafetería.

- Ja, soy un genio.

Colgó y fue a su despacho.

Cuando quedó todo en silencio… un casillero se abrió y de allí salió… el hombre con capucha y sombrero.

- Parece que la historia continúa, jem, jem, jem. Pasó en otra escuela y en otra escuela y en otra escuela. Y así en más… debo hallar una salida sin que nadie me vea. Por que saben lo que pasa cuando me ve la gente.

Se iba de puntitas de pie apoyándose sobre las paredes.

- ¿Ho? o-o.

Se encontró con un conejito rosa con ojos bien grandes azules que lo miraba desde abajo. Era muy chiquito, tenía una cinta porque era el guardia de los pasillos.

- Hola pequeñita.

- No soy niña soy niño.

- Si claro que si. ¿Sabes cuál es la salida más rápida de aquí?

- ¿Puede decirme quién es usted?- puso sus manos en su cintura.

- Yo… eeeh, yo… So el vicedirector… si eso soy.

- ¿Su nombre?- dijo con voz chillona.

- Eeeeh, Winkel… Dinkel.

El conejito buscó en su lista por todos lados.

- No hay ningún vicedirector el la lista y su nombre no aparece tampoco.

- Por favor, necesito salir de aquí sino me harán pedazos.- dijo casi arrodillado.

- ¡Oh! Pero usted es…

- No, no lo digas… te daré una paleta.

- ¡Aaah! Los rumores de los adolescentes eran ciertos.

- Debe a ver una forma que me dejes salir de aquí. ¡por favor! ¡aquí son muy malos!- decía llorando.

- Bueno, hay una forma. ¿Tiene un pase para circular en los pasillos?

- Pues… yo……… no.- achicó la voz.

- Espere aquí por favor.

Fue tranquilamente hacia un gran botón rojo que había en la pared y lo presionó.

La profesora que daba clases en el aula de Sonic, Sally y Sombra su reloj hizo un ruido. Dejó en la mesa el libro que leía en la clase.

- Un momento alumnos.- miró su reloj moderno y se enojó mucho.

- ¿A si? Alumnos sigan leyendo sin mi.- se acercó a su reloj.- ¡Código rojo! ¡código rojo! ¡Atención a todos los profesores! ¡Código rojo en el tercer pasillo! ¡Esto no es un ejercicio! ¡Repito esto no es un ejercicio!

La profesora corrió enfurecida con un bate de fierro. Salieron más profesores con alambres, palos con clavos y por extraño que fuera uno tenía una ardilla rabiosa sujetada de la cola.

El conejo sopló muy fuerte el silbato.

- ¡¡Aquí está!

- ¡¡¡Aaaaaahhh!

El hombre con capucha salió corriendo y lo seguí una turba furiosa de licenciados.

- ¡Quiso robarme el auto!- gritó la profesora.

Corrió hasta llegar a la salida, sostenía su sombrero para que no se cayera.

- ¡Parásito con capucha!- gritó el profesor de lengua.

- ¡Nada se le escapa a Dinola!- gritó la de gimnasia.

Sujetó bien a su ardilla rabiosa y la lanzó.

- ¡¡iiiaaaaaaaah!

La ardilla subía y subía…… volaba, volaba…… caía, caía…… sobre el hombre extraño.

- ¡Noooooooo!

- Bien hecho Dinola.- la felicitó la profesora de francés.

- ¡Diez años de jabalina! ¿¡Qué te parece eso!- gritó Dinola.

Bueno… esta vez no escribí qué hará Sally y Sonic para recupera a su amigo… tendrán que recurrir a la magia negra y otras soluciones sin sentido. ¿Quiéren saber qué harán? Manden un revew. ¡Chau!

Friend of Zero- Keilavi.


	3. Chapter 3

La cola del diablo 3.

Sonic fue a la casa de Sally a investigar algo sobre lo que le pasaba a Sombra que actuaba tan extraño. Pusieron libros sobre la cama y empezaron a leer.

¿Encontraste algo?- dijo Sally.

No, pero aquí hay mucho sobre como cambiar tu color de cabello con colas de conejo.

Esa es mi revista, tonto.- se la quitó.

Oye.- dijo con cara triste.- ¿Era por eso que cada conejo que te prestaba nunca me lo devolvías?

……….. No salgamos de tema, hay que seguir buscando.

Sonoc ojeaba un libro rojo.

Sally, creo que lo encontré.

A ver.

Para librar un espíritu maligno: Hace siglos en la antigüedad brujos libraban espíritus malignos a la gente que padecía enfermedades sobrenaturales… hasta hoy quedó comprobados que esos trogloditas no sabían que era varicela y no el diablo. Creían que el rojo era signo del diablo. Pero es verdad que el diablo se encuentra en una caja violeta para neutralizar su poder….- pensó Sonic y le dijo a su amiga.- Claro, el diablo está en la tentación, en las armas y en todo ¿y por qué no en una caja?- siguió.- Solo los idiotas ignorantes abren una caja violeta y …… Bueno hay más insultos.

Da la vuelta.- dijo ella.

Dio vuelta la página.

Más blasfemias.

Dio vuelta otra página.

Sigue las blasfemias.

Dio vuelta la página.

Ajá, para deshacerse del demonio los ingredientes quedaron extintos porque la mayoría eran animales, hombre de tres cabezas y cabellos de gitana.- Sally y Sonic se miraron y levantaron hombros.- Pero da lo mismo con ingredientes más actualizados.

Se ven difíciles.- dijo la ardilla.- Pero aré cualquier cosa para recuperar a mi amigo.

¡Yo también! ¡dame esos cinco de ardilla!

Sally chocó su mano con la de él.

¡¡Sally!

¿¡Qué mamá?

¡Has estado mucho tiempo con ese chico ahí! ¡Escucho gritos!

La ardilla chocaba su mano contra su frente.

¡No mamá! ¡Sonic ya se va!

¿Me voy?

Te vas.

Bueno me voy.

¡Que salga por la ventana!- dijo la madre.

¡Pero mamá…!

¡Dije por la ventana! ¡No pisará mis pisos limpios!

Sally dio un suspiro.

Si te sujetas de los caños no te caerás.

Este salía por la ventana con miedo.

Puedo saltar de aquí.

Mejor no, está mi mascota ahí abajo.

No le temo a los perros.

Saltó de muy alto sin hacerse daño.

¡Estoy bien!

¡Sal de jardín!- decía agitando su mano.

Cito, no le temo a los perros.

Una casa de madera comenzó a temblar y Sonic comenzaba a tener miedo.

Y de allí salió…………………………………. Salió……………………………… un ave muy grande…….. Muy grande……… amarilla y con ojos asesinos.

- ¿¡Abelardo?- dijo el erizo con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¡Abelardo no está en Plaza Zezamo y no hay niños! ¡Por eso matarte!

Abelardo corrió a Sonic en círculos.

- ¡¡Sally! ¡¡Detenlo! ¡¡Aaaaaaaaahh!

La ardilla los miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

¡Abelardo! ¡Basta! ¡Deja a Sonic o no traeremos a Elmo!

El pájaro se detuvo y el erizo corrió velozmente saliendo del jardín.

Lo se, lo se todavía no hay nada interesante pero les prometo que para el cuarto capítulo buscarán los extraños ingredientes.

Continuará…

Fiend of Zero – Keilavi.


End file.
